bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Traabo, Jolee
Jolee Traabo was the younger sister of Rena Traabo. She was the spoiled one, first by her mother, then her uncle and then Rena. Her appetite for speed was satisfied by the latest speeder bike and swoop models. At a young age, she was racing speeder bikes and quickly moved on to swoops. At the age of 17, she began racing professionally in several classes of vehicles. History Early Life Jolee was born in the capital of Rotex, Rotex City, to Xera Donato and Aaron Traabo. Her mother, though an expert droid programmer, was a barmaid at a local spaceport bar, The Duster. Her father was a ruthless pirate who went into retirement when Xera became pregnant with her older sister, Rena. Jolee has no memory of her father because he abandoned them shortly after she was born. All she knows of her father is that her uncle and sister seem to hate him. Unfortunately, she doesn’t have many memories of her mother, since she died when Jolee was only four. Jolee always enjoyed going fast. Her uncle, who never seemed to be short on credits, would always buy Jolee the latest hoverboard, speederbike or swoop. Her need for speed usually had her in trouble with RoSec. She has had several speeding and illegal racing violations. After her uncle died of a heart attack, Jolee was raised by her sister, Rena, who was assisted by Yon Kohl, Andre’s head of security, and Ambrosia, Phantom Station’s droid intelligence. During her mandatory tour of duty with RoSec, Jolee was the first person to join the ranks of starfighter pilot on their first tour in Rotronian history. As a free-spirit who does not do well taking orders, Jolee decided against continuing her service to RoSec. Professional Racer After a discussion with her sister about how Rena is tired of taking care of Jolee’s speeding violations, she decided to try organized racing. Jolee’s first “legitimate” race was the Mos Espa Race ran by swoop gangs on Tatooine. After winning the race, Jolee needed to give a “demonstration” of Te’Sava martial arts for the local hero who lost to her. Rena decided to support Jolee’s need for speed by finding some sponsors so Jolee could compete on the professional level. Jolee and B’Elanna Torres, Phantom Station’s outlaw tech, built a custom swoop. At only 17 years old, Jolee was one of the youngest Human females to race the galaxies swoop circuits. Rena would have her associate Lorral Torg accompany Jolee on her races as a manager and guardian. Lorral would use the cover and chaos of Jolee’s races to acquire items for Rena’s black market. Appearance and Personality Jolee had medium length dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was attractive with an athletic build. She had a Donato clan tattoo on her right upper arm. Jolee was left-handed. Jolee was a sassy, free-spirited speed junky who can be very cocky and arrogant. She took pride in her Rotronian heritage. See also: Images of Jolee Traabo RPG D6 Stats Type: Professional Racer DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, Dodge 5D, Vehicle Blasters 6D KNOWLEDGE 2D Intimidation 5D, Planetary Systems 4D, Streetwise 4D+1 MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 6D, Repulsorlift Operation 7D+2, Space Transports 7D, Starfighter Piloting 6D+2, Swoop Operation 8D, (S) Hover Vehicle Operation: Hoverboard 6D PERCEPTION 3D Con 5D, Gambling 5D, Sneak 4D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D+1, Stamina 5D, (S)Brawling: Te'Sava Martial Arts 5D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Repulsorlift Repair 5D, Space Transport Repair 4D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for the first 1D of beginning skill dice allocated to any starship and starship repair skills. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in those skill, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Te'Sava Martial Arts: Can make two Brawling: Te'Sava martial arts rolls without multi-action penalties. Maneuvers: Multiple strikes, spinning kick, throat jab. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 25 Move: 10 Equipment: Norex MK-80 heavy blaster pistol (5D+1, 3-8/30/60, ammo: 25), ID card, Comlink, Tinted racing helmet (+1D physical, +2 energy), Light-mesh racing suit (+2 physical), Various tools, Baudo-class star yacht Mystic Fire, Custom-built swoop Lyt Shar'naa, Hoverboard. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters